


A kind of Aggression with himself.

by pseudofoucault333



Series: ROK Standalones [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angry Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Episode: s02e01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, Jealous Ianto, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2868107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Jack comes back from his trip with the Doctor.</p><p>Written 2009 and unbetaed</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kind of Aggression with himself.

**Title:** A Kind of Aggression with himself [s/a]  
**Author:** lovin_torture // pseudofoucault333  
**Fandom:** Torchwood  
**Pairing/character:** Janto  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Prompt:** What happens when Jack comes back from his trip with the Doctor.  
**Kink:** Angry sex  
**Notes/Warnings:** Set at the beginning of season 2. No beta so any mistakes made are in fact my own.  
**POV:** Ianto  
**Disclaimer:** title © Imogen Heap and of course me no Own Torchwood, Jack or Ianto....if I did they'd obviously still be living. Or better yet giving me a show ;)

When he’d left I’d been hurt but more furious than anything else. After all the times he’d made me feel like he would never leave me, that I was worth sticking around for it was like he had been lying all along just to pull me into his bed. While he had been set to leave as soon as he got the call.Those days weeks and months he was gone the fury had been building, fuelled even more by my steady dependency on alcohol, to the point when he did return it was hard for me to be anything but hostile, hidden behind the mask of politeness.

Yet he seemed to know me well enough to see straight through it. He tried to make it up to me with words but I couldn't look at him and left to start the SUV while he spoke with Gwen and John, hoping that by revving the engine a few times I wouldn't feel so agitated. When he finally appeared he didn’t object to me driving and simply slid into the passenger side, I drove in silence not looking at him or participating in any of his attempts at mindless chatter to the point where he gave up. Yet the silence seemed to give me even more of a headache, which had been throbbing in the back of my head since he shot the blowfish.

When we arrived at the office building he kept trying to force small talk but I pushed my focus on to find the canister that John had been so idiotic to lose in the first place.

“How are you Ianto?” 

The tone of his voice when he spoke my name making my body melt a little despite how I tried to remain bitter and uncaring.

“All the better for having you back sir.” I said keeping my back to him as I rummaged through a drawer even though I felt his presence stiffen at my tone.

“Can we maybe drop the sir, now? While I was away, I was thinking ... maybe we could, you know, when this is all done ... dinner? A movie?”

“Are you asking me out on a date?” I asked only just managing to keep the surprise out of my tone. The Jack I had been fucking before he left wouldn't be trying to complicate things by even mentioning a date.

“Interested?” The teasing yet flirtatious tone returned to his voice and I could feel myself being magnetically drawn to him just like before. The moth to the damned flame. Yet I immediately brushed it off and tried to pretend like I hadn't heard the question.

The rest of our time in the building was cut short but not until I agreed to his pitiful attempt to make things right. His overly possessive ex seemed to ruin everything so in my mind he had a lot of making up to do on our date. It wasn’t going to be a normal date I was going to make sure of that much.Though once the whole mess had been sorted, mostly due to my quick thinking Jack managed to corner me and tell me of his plans. Typical Jack.

“So I was thinking we go to that restaurant you like in town? The once that you complimented on the coffee?” he said while I sorted through the rift readings for the past few hours to make sure John was truly gone and hadn't snuck back into the area.

“Maybe…if we can book it on a quiet enough night and early enough.” I said softly, keeping myself distracted long enough that I didn’t have to look at him.

“Ianto do you not want to go on a date with me? I mean, would you prefer things back the way they were?” he asked, hovering over my shoulder. I could sense the uncertainly coming off him in waves and it seemed make me want to snap at him for his ridiculous question. I only just managed to restrain myself.

“I don’t know Jack. Whenever I think of you I don’t necessarily think of dating. I think of fucking you over your desk and being pinned to the hothouse but not of going out on a date.” I said simply.

“Erm….wow Ianto why don’t you tell me what you really think?” he asked, though I could hear the dejection in his voice. Guilt seemed to plague me but I immediately pushed it away, he’d been the one who walked out on me. What did he expect? For me to just pretend that he hadn't left without so much as a note.

“I would if I didn’t have so much work to do,” I sighed, brushing past him to collect some files from the overgrowing pile on Gwen’s desk.

“Ianto that can wait. Please just talk to me.” He said, resting a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

“We’ll talk tomorrow night OK? Just come over to mine.” I said, looking at him over my shoulder. It was intoxicating the effect his eyes had on me even now, but there seemed to be chips in what used to be the perfection of his blue eyes. Something had happened to cause damage not just to his physical but mental and emotional well being. Damnit Jack!

“I’ll make dinner.” I sighed at the uncertainty in his eyes.

“But I asked you out.”

“I know, we’ll add it to the list of things you owe me.”

He still looked unsure but nodded as he let go of my shoulder.

I walked to the archives once gathering up a few more files and sighed. Jack definitely knew how to hit the weakness inside me with those eyes. I think we’d have to do something about that.

~~~~

The next day little happened so Jack let me leave early to set up for our date. True to my promise I made dinner but if my plans went in the right order we wouldn't need it for a while. I changed from my suit to jeans and a black shirt, knowing they would be the easiest clothes to get off and pushed one of my ties into my pocket. I knew I wouldn't be able to do anything I was planning if his broken gaze was locked with mine.

The knock at the door came as I was putting the lasagne in on low and pouring out some drinks. I edged towards the door and opened it to see Jack dressed in his usual uniform though I wouldn't have expected anything less. I took his jacket like I had done in the past and hung it on the wall, closing the door as he stood in the hallway. I pressed a kiss to the back of his neck once I was stood behind him as I got the tie out my pocket and laced it between my fingers.

“Ianto….” He whispered hoarsely, trying to turn around though I stilled him with a gentle hush. I placed the tie over his eyes, hushing him as he murmured an objection.

“It’s OK Jack…trust me.” I whispered softly into his ear, sliding in front of him and leading him by the hand into the lounge. I sat him on the couch before sitting beside him with my hand on his thigh to assure him I was still there.

“So you wanted to talk to me yesterday?” I said letting my gaze lock on his features, on the skin I wanted to brush with my lips.

“I wanted to know why you weren't so set on dating me. I mean I know I left you and I can get you being upset but…..”

“No. I wasn’t upset Jack. I was angry...pissed off actually.” I said softly, my hand on his thigh moving to his inner thigh and causing him to wriggle as I move closer, straddling his lap and causing him to groan in the back of his throat.

“Because you see….I can take a guess as to who you were with because I know you that well. And honestly the fact you’d leave Torchwood not to mention _me_ to be with _him_ had me wondering one thing.” I murmured, my fingers grazing the buttons on his shirt as my hips grazed his.

“But I..”

“Am I not being rough enough to keep you interested?” I whispered softly in his ear, slapping his hands away when they tried to grip my hips for more friction.

“Ianto.” He hissed, clenching his hands into the material of the couch either side of his thighs.

“Because there must be some reason you were waiting for _him_ ….are Time Lords really so good in bed that you’d leave me without you for a few months hm?”

“It wasn’t like th….oh god Ianto.” He cried his back arching against the couch as my fingers undid the button and zip of his pants.

“It wasn’t like that? Really? Hmmm why don’t I believe you Jack? Give me one good reason I should believe you didn’t want to get into his pants instead of mine?” I said, grazing my fingertips against the bare skin of his arousal.

“Because….because I have you….I need you…and you would never dream of leaving me behind.” 

“Wait what?” I asked, my anger and need to be dominant subsiding at the small tone in his voice.

“God Ianto don’t stop…..please.” There was a needy undertone in his voice as his body tried to move to create friction.

“But..”

“No. Whatever you were planning on doing do it now.” He breathed swallowing as his hand moved back to my hips. This time I didn’t slap them away just moved closer, rocking my hips against the bare skin of his. He groaned and slid his fingers beneath my pants, brushing his calloused fingertips over the soft skin. My body hummed as my hands rested on the back of the couch to keep my balance and remind him who was in control this time.

“You will tell me what you mean _sir_ once this is over. I mean it.” I murmured, only a tiny gap between our lips. His breath was grazing mine as he panted softly praying I would let my anger come back to the surface.

“Do you understand Jack?” I asked, grazing the tip of my tongue over his bottom lip. He groaned in response and the sly smirk reappeared on my face as I climbed out his lap, despite his cry of protest.

“As much as I know you love my couch I think tonight my bed is a better idea.” I said softly helping him up by the wrist. I led him to my room and helped him finish undressing, throwing them to one side. I laid back on the bed, once another of my ties was put to good use around his wrists.

“You have to strip me using only your mouth,” I smiled, leading him forward by putting my hands on his hips to make sure he didn’t fall.

He managed to catch my lips with his once, sucking them with need before I pulled back. I watched him back track to my hips with his tongue trailing over the material to make sure he got the right part of my anatomy. My breath caught in my throat as he managed to unbutton my jeans with his teeth. My hips arched up as his teeth worked on my zip before nuzzling the waistband down my thighs. But I was in too much bliss to reprimand him for using his nose instead of his mouth. 

Finally my jeans pooled around my ankles and his teeth clenched around the waist band of my boxers, dragging them down to follow the same path, he pressed kisses to my inner thighs and my hips before using his nose over my shirt to find the hemline. I lifted my arms as he pulled it up my torso, a chill running through my body as his bottom lip grazed my skin. Finally he threw the shirt to one side and settled himself in my lap with bent legs either side of my hips, his lips pressing kisses over my neck as he tried to find his way back to mine. I indulged him in the pleasure, grazing my fingers over his sides.

“You are doing so well….” I murmured against his lips, smiling when he murmured in agreement, “but I think you still have some making up to do.”

I pressed a kiss to his before moving my body under his so his face was about my bellybutton.

“I want to fuck your mouth….like you would fuck mine.” I whispered.

He panted a little at the sound of dirty words in my welsh accent coming from between my lips before kissing the trail down my abdomen to the base of my cock. I groaned as his tongue brushed trails up and down my length, my hands clasping the edge of the headboard to remind myself to keep still.

He wrapped his lips around the head of my cock and I began to pant as he let me slide the entire way down his throat, his tongue continuing to graze patterns of pleasure over every inch of sensitive skin. My back arched as the pace radiated from my body into his mouth, but he seemed to indulge in it, letting me go as fast I wanted. The sight of him knelt between my thighs with his hands behind his back continuing to make me groan and continue on faster. Finally I couldn't hold back any more. Normally I’d warn him but this time he could probably tell as he extended his jaw so I could slide down further, the pressure soon eased in my stomach and I opened my eyes to see Jack shifting back up my body, licking the trail of sweat as a guideline. I pulled his lips back to mine, letting my tongue indulge in the taste of me, sweat and him, the taste I missed the most.

“Can I see yet?” he asked, tentatively, once I pulled back. I didn’t know he craved the sight of me climaxing so much and yet it seemed to get part of me hotter.

“Not yet.” I whispered, thought I untied his wrists and threw the red silk tie on to the floor amongst the rest of our clothes. I rolled him on to his back and shifted above him with my fingers curled over the edge of the headboard. I didn’t prepare him like he would have done me; he had more experience so was definitely used to it. But this time I wanted him to feel the burn, the ache that I had been experiencing without him around, though I did cover him with lube and slid on a condom before breaching his entrance just a little with the head of me.

“While I'm doing this….I want you to think of all that time you were gone. And the pain you feel was all I felt.” I murmured as he wrapped his legs around my waist.

His hands rested on my hips, the feel of his rough palms on my skin distracted me for a moment before I thrust myself inside him all the way. I heard him gasp and groan as his back arched against the mattress and looked down between my arms to see the expression of bliss and ecstasy on his features. I rocked my hips against his with me still inside him causing his grip on my hips to tighten. 

“Oh god Ianto…..” he groaned, his back arched painfully and his head throw back against the pillow so our gazes would have been locked if the tie wasn’t obstructing his eyes. I could see the sweat dripping down his face from behind the black silk and bit my lip as I pulled back and thrust into him again.

“Can you feel the pain? The abandonment? The anxiety? The need?” I panted, my grip on the headboard getting tighter.

“Ah….god…..”

“You left me because of _him_ ….you left me to feel worthless….hopeless….and empty Jack…” I growled possessively leaning over him and nipping at the space between his neck and his shoulder.

“Will you leave me again?” I groaned against his neck, the scent of his pheromones filling my every sense.

“No…..no I couldn't…” he moaned writhing beneath me.

“But can I believe what you say Jack?” I panted as the rhythm between us got more and more erratic.

“YES!” he cried.

“Why? What if _he_ appears again in a few years huh? Would you leave me behind? Would you leave at all?” I asked taking my hands from the headboard and fumbling with the knot of the tie. 

I managed to loosen it up and pull it over his head. His eyes were bright and blown with arousal, the cracks I’d seen the day before seemed to have disappeared. I threw the tie to the floor and leaned over his form, my hands clasping the sheets either side of his neck, catching his lips with my own. His hands moved to rest on my back to keep me close as possible.

I didn’t press him for an answer any more as my mind gave way to the feeling of his muscles clenching around me and the taste of him inside my mouth. But once we came, me first followed by him, I slid on top of him, pulling the blanket over our sweaty bodies. It was only then I heard him speak.

“I refuse to leave you again Ianto. The world or universe would have to be ending for me to even consider it.”

“What if _he_ asked you?”

I saw the cracks begin to reappear his eyes as the afterglow faded and kissed his lips to try and ease whatever was causing him pain.

“Even then it would have to be pretty urgent.” He whispered against my forehead.

I smiled softly as his arms wrapped tightly around my waist to keep me close. This time I knew he meant it. That even if I was just a lowly coffee boy to Jack I knew I meant so much more and it was going to stay that way even if I have to remind him every so often.


End file.
